


Time to Meet Her

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Motherhood, Same-Sex Marriage, Short & Sweet, Space Wives, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Nyota and T’Pring welcome a newcomer to their family





	Time to Meet Her

The Vulcan office worker walked over to the two women stiffly, looking down at the human woman’s clenched grip onto her companion’s hand. He turned to the Vulcan woman. 

“T’Pring, it appears we are successful in locating a baby girl suitable for adoption by you and your wife.”

Nyota let out a breath of relief and beamed, while T’Pring’s expression towards her warmed. Nyota whispered something into her ear, and T’Pring nodded, turning to the man. 

“We express our utmost gratitude to you, Mr. Siares. When will the opportunity arise for us to meet our new daughter and take her to our ShiKahr home?”

“As a matter of fact, the infant is already located at this facility. And due to your satisfactory completion of the required adoption papers, you are permitted to begin cohabitation with the child as soon as you please,” Siares responded. 

“We want her as soon as possible! We want to meet her, and tell her her name; we have such a nice crib and baby room already set up in our house, you know, and--” Nyota began saying, overwhelmed with excitement, until she noticed the Vulcan man staring curiously at her outburst of emotion. She tried to lower her tone of voice. “I mean, could you please bring our daughter over now?”

“I shall return with her shortly,” replied Siares. 

As the man left, Uhura jumped in the air and clung onto T’Pring’s hand, shaking with excitement. 

“I can’t believe it! We’re finally here! We get to see her soon! The day is finally here!”

T’Pring gave a gentle kiss to Uhura’s cheek. 

“Your emotional arousal is plainly evident. Although I do not feel such strong sentiments as you are experiencing, I am nonetheless eager to begin our new life with her.” 

“Oh my god…she…”

Siares was back, a swath of dark purple cloth with a tiny newborn in his arms. He handed the baby to Uhura, who looked down at her new child, open-mouthed: the little girl was fast asleep, her thick black eyebrows raised serenely, a slight green blush over her chubby cheeks, the triangular points of her ears poking out from the cozy warmth of her blanket. Uhura’s eyes started clouding, her chin trembling as she began crying tears of joy. 

“Honey, we’ve---we’ve waited so long.”

“Indeed,” replied T’Pring, placing a firm arm around Uhura’s waist. 

“But she’s finally with us.” Through her tears, Uhura smiled down at the infant, unable to contain her joy, even in front of Siares and all the other Vulcan clients in the adoption building who were staring at her uncontrolled emotional response. “We finally have our daughter with us.”

“Do you remain pleased with the name we selected earlier?”

Uhura looked her wife in the eye, and nodded. T’Pring placed her hand under the baby bundle and almost seemed to smile for a moment as she gazed down at the child.

“Welcome to our family, M’Umbha.”


End file.
